Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
by Eralore
Summary: The story begins on the floating island of Skyloft, where Link, the protagonist, is preparing for the annual Wing Ceremony, an important part of the initiation of new knights of Skyloft. After the ceremony, Link's friend Zelda falls to the Surface during a sudden and unusual storm. So Link ventures to the surface.
1. Prologue: One Dark Fateful Day

**Prologue: One dark, fateful day**

 _One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair…  
They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation.  
They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess.  
The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality.  
Such was de the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess.  
To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands…  
The goddess gathered the surviving humans on a outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds. With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface._

Gaepora closed the book, placing his finger between the pages he was reading. Something in this legend disturbed him. What it was he couldn't say, but something made him feel uneasy. Ever since the clouds around thunderhead had thickened he felt that something was about to happen. He felt somehow this was all connected to this legend, but couldn't see how.  
With a soft sigh Gaepora removed his finger from the pages and placed the book back on the shelf. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. There were other more immediate issues that required his attention. The wing-ceremony was close at hand and Gaepora, as headmaster of the knight-academy, needed to make his final preparations. Especially since the knight-academy celebrated its twenty-fifth birthday.  
Twenty-five years ago Gaepora created the knights of Skyloft and founded the school that would become the knight-academy. The knights of Skyloft were there to protect and guide the people living on their floating island. Riding on their Loftwings these knight would help people who needed help. The would guide people who needed guidance. Protect people that needed their protection.  
At the academy these knights were instructed in the art of flying, guided in the skills of combat and educated in the ancient lore of the land. The wing-ceremony was held each year to let the students at the academy proof they were worthy of becoming a knight. They would have to show they excelled in the skills a knight of Skyloft should possess. It was for this special event that Gaepora still needed to make some final preparations.

Skyloft. Skyloft was a floating island, far above the clouds. It was the place where the humans lived and had made their homes. On Skyloft there was everything you could possible want or need to lead a normal live. There was a big bazaar were people could buy and sell their merchandise. There was a great plaza were activities and events could be held. There was of course the knight academy, where young men and woman were trained to become the knights of Skyloft. In the north-western part of Skyloft was a magnificent waterfall that ended in a clear blue lake. Skyloft had much to offer for the simple souls.  
Everybody agreed that Skyloft was a wonderful place. The people are friendly and the sun is always shining. But there is one place on the island that was most special. In the northern part of the island there was a smaller floating island. It was connected to Skyloft by several wooden bridges. On this smaller island stood a magnificent statue of the goddess. The statue was easily the largest structure on the entire island. It towered far above any of the other buildings on the island. The statue was designed so that everybody, anywhere in Skyloft, could always see their goddess watching over them. According to the legend it was this goddess that rescued them from the horrible war on the surface and gave them this island to live and prosper. Many believed that even know she was still watching and guiding the people of Skyloft in their daily lives.  
In front of the statue was a small sanctuary. This small square was a place of silence, of worship and of contemplation. It was this place, right in front of the statue of the goddess, that was Zelda's most favorite spot. Zelda, the daughter of Gaepora and student at the knight-academy, often visited this place during the day. It made her feel good. It gave her a sense of purpose. It made her feel restful and relaxed. Somehow Zelda felt connected to this place. She would often bring her harp here and play her music. There was one song in particular that she loved to sing and play. It was called the 'ballad of the goddess'. It was a song passed down from one generation to the next. Zelda had heard the song from her father, Gaepora. Somehow the notes of this song made a connection to her. Zelda always felt more alive when she played the notes on her harp.  
It was early in the morning when Zelda was once again at the statue of the goddess. A soft breeze came from west. Zelda closed her eyes and felt the breeze on play with her blond hair and for a moment she felt content. She felt alive. She felt she knew where she belonged. She picked up her harp and began singing the ballad she had learned from her father. The words echoed on the melody and resonated in the sky.  
This was also the very same place where Zelda had first met her Loftwing. All people of Skyloft had a Loftwing partner. Loftwing are birdlike creatures that are extremely loyal, peaceful and protective. Each boy or girl will meet their Loftwing counterpart at an early age. These guardian birds are considered a blessing from the goddess. According to the stories the goddess made connection between the humans on Skyloft and the Loftwing in the sky. So they would create a bond stronger than anything they could imagine.  
Zelda met her Loftwing for the first time in front of the statue of the goddess. She was still a young girl back then. She was visiting the statue with her father when a crystal blue Loftwing flew over their heads and landed right in front of the little girl. Zelda sheepishly stretched out a hand to stroke the Loftwing, and it returned the favor by snuggling up to her. Ever since then Zelda and her Loftwing were inseparable.  
Zelda's Loftwing was also there this morning. It was listing to the ballad of the goddess that Zelda was singing. The song slowly ended when the last notes floated away on the breeze. The Loftwing gave a soft squeak.  
"I know" Zelda said. She stroked the neck of her Loftwing. "He should have been here by now".  
The Loftwing squeaked in agreement. Zelda gave a soft sigh. She looked across Skyloft. She could see the entire island from up here. She could see the woman washing their clothes in the river. She could see the merchants opening up their shops in the bazaar. She saw Horwell, one of the instructors of the knight-academy, jump of the island, calling for his Loftwing, soaring through the sky. She could even see the airship of Beedle arriving in the distance. But she couldn't see him.  
From the inside of her robe she removed a sealed envelope. "You better make sure he's all right" Zelda said. She gave the envelope to her Loftwing and watched it take off. "And if he's still sleeping, make sure he wakes up" Zelda called. With a soft sigh Zelda picked up her harp again.

Darkness. Dark soil covered with dark trees lay beneath a dark sky. There was darkness everywhere. There was no wind. There were no sounds. The world was dark and silent. A deep dark silence filled the air. The world felt pregnant with a deep dark evil.  
A low rumbling broke the silence. A violent tremor shook the earth. Then silence. Again the world felt empty. A long low rumbling broke the silence. A strong violent tremor shook the earth. Then Silence. Again the world felt empty. A strong long low rumbling broke the silence. A ripping strong violent tremor shook the earth. The tremor tore a crack in the dark soil. A large crack opened the soil revealing the darkness inside. The earth shook. The tremors tore the earth apart. The fissure grew. With a deep terrifying roar the earth opened up.  
From deep within the fissure a dark creature emerged. The dark creature was hardly visible against the blackness of the world. A large scaly claw emerged from the crack. It ripped through the fissure. Another scaly claw emerged from the crack. Ripping the earth apart the deep dark creature came forth from the fissure. Hardly visible in the darkness, the creature looked ready the devour the world. The trees around the fissure had died. The soil around the creature was dead. The evil of the creature filled the darkness. The creature's sole purpose seemed to devour. Its large mouth, filled with teeth, covered most of its body. It opened its mouth and sucked in the darkness. It opened its mouth the devour the world. Its mouth opened wider absorbing everything. The mouth grew and opened up even more. Then a loud squawk resonated.

With a mixture of shock and fright Link fell from his bed. His hard hit the wooded floor. With a grunt, Link slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. He felt queasy. He felt strange. Link looked around the room. He could see his bookcase filled with several books. His cupboard, where he kept his clothes stood to the right. To the left of his bookcase was his desk. His desk was cluttered with pieces of paper.  
Again that squawk.  
Link looked at his window. The head of clear crystal blue Loftwing was sticking through the window. Link immediately recognized the Loftwing. There were several blue Loftwing in Skyloft, but none of them were as blue and clear as Zelda's. The Loftwing squawked again and spit Zelda's letter on the floor. It landed right in front of Link. With a final squawk the Loftwing removed his head from the window and flew away.  
Link rubbed the back of his head. He still felt groggy and queasy. There was something going on. He felt as if there was something missing. He felt as if there was something wrong. It could have been the dream, but Link felt as if there was something else. He looked at the envelope on the floor. It was made of a yellowish paper. On the back Link noticed Zelda's mark in red ink. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

 _Hey, sleepyhead.  
I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You better not keep me waiting._

 _\- Zelda_

Link rubbed the back of his head. He completely forgot all about the Wing Ceremony. Link pulled a clean shirt form his cupboard and went on his way to meet Zelda. Link and Zelda had been close friends almost from the moment they first met. Ever since then they cheered each other up, comforted each other, and made each other laugh. And now Link had forgotten they were supposed to meet each other. Link left his room feeling guilty.  
"Hey Link" Fledge said. Fledge, like link was another student at the academy. He was a few years younger than Link, and not yet ready for the wing-ceremony. "I thought you were supposed to meet Zelda today" he said. Link nodded.  
"I am going to see her right now" Link said, and walked away.  
"Tell Zelda I said hi" Fledge called after him.  
With these last words Link left the knight academy. From the garden of the academy Link could already see the statue of the goddess. He knew that Zelda would be there, still waiting for him. With a feeling of guilt for letting Zelda wait Link ran towards the statue.


	2. Chapter 1: Link's missing Loftwing

**Chapter 1: Link's missing Loftwing**

With a final dash Link ascended the wooded stairs leading up to the statue of the goddess. He could already here the soft beautiful voice of Zelda singing. He walked underneath the archway and saw Zelda. Immediately his lips curled to a smile.

Zelda stood facing the statue, singing the ballad of the goddess. She heard the soft footsteps of Link as he approached her.  
"Good morning, Link" Zelda smiled. "I am glad my Loftwing got you out of bed". Link blushed slightly. Zelda seemed not to notice. She gave a soft giggle and turned around in a pirouette.  
"What do you think?" Zelda asked. "About the outfit. It is the outfit I'll be wearing in the ceremony today."  
Link looked at the beautiful girl. She did look very amazing in her outfit. She word a mauve robe with delicate golden details. Around her shoulder she wore a wrap of with silk. On the wrap was the crest of a Loftwing visible.  
"I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony" Zelda explained.  
"Between this harp and that outfit, you're going to make a great goddess" Link said. He smiled softly. Zelda gave a nervous giggle.  
"You think so? I really wanted you to be the first one to see me like this, Link!"  
Link looked at the clear blue eyes of Zelda. She indeed looked the part of the goddess. Her outfit, her harp, but most of all her presence made Link feel the goddess was really close. He was about to say this when…  
"Ah, there you are, Zelda" Gaepora said. "Is everything prepared for today's ceremony". Gaepora came walking up to the statue. "And Link. It is good to see you here too. I hope you had a good night sleep. " Gaepora smiled. Link nodded.  
"If you win today's ceremonial race you get to participate in the post race ritual with me" Zelda explained.  
"So give it your best out there" Gaepora said in a stern voice. He smiled to let Link now he would be proud of Link no matter the outcome. Zelda looked at her father.  
"Do you think Link is ready, father? I mean he hasn't been practicing much lately"  
Link closed his eyes. It hurt. He knew he hadn't been practicing as much as he could have. Even when he was riding his Loftwing he usually just daydreamed and let his thoughts wonder. He knew he wasn't giving it his best, but to her someone else say it really hurt. Especially since it was Zelda who said it. "He has to be in perfect control of his Loftwing if he wants to win against Groose and the others". Zelda was about to start a long speech on how she was concerned about Link's behavior and how she feared he wasn't going to make it.  
"Now now" Gaepora said. "There is no need to worry".  
Gaepora explained that control of the Loftwing was only part of the race. The bond the riders shares with the Loftwing is just as important as the skills of the rider. Link, despite not having done as much training, had a natural strong bond with his Loftwing. Gaepora felt no need to the worry.  
"Besides Zelda. You've known each other since you were very little. You should know better than to fret about him! "  
Gaepora looked at Link but spoke to Zelda. "You remember when Link met his Loftwing. It was right here in front of this same statue". Zelda remembered the first meeting Link had with his Loftwing. Link's Loftwing was crimson. No crimson Loftwing had been seen in generations. It was believed to be instinct until Link met his Loftwing when he was little. Zelda remembered their encounter all too well. She remembered the event with a mixture of the emotions. Sure, she had been glad and proud that her childhood friend met his Loftwing. But she felt slightly jealous of the close bond Link and his Loftwing seemed to have. She feared and wondered even now if this bond would not stand in the way of their friendship.  
Link too remembered his first encounter with his Loftwing. He had never seen a Loftwing up close, but somehow it felt right. He mounted the bird and took off, soaring through the sky. It was the single most wonderful experience in his life to fly for the first time with his Loftwing.  
"So I wouldn't worry too much. Link will do just fine in the ceremony" Gaepora chuckled.  
Zelda however did not chuckle. She pointed with her finger at her father.  
"This contest, father, is nothing to laugh at! You of all people should know that" She looked at Link. There were no tears in her eyes, but Link could see they were coming soon.  
"If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race…" Zelda whispered. She was unable to finish the sentence. She couldn't bear the thought. Gaepora saw the distress in his daughter. He embraced Zelda. "Calm down, my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."  
Zelda sniffed softly. Her eyes, watery at first, turned to resolution.  
"Listen, Link. At the very lest you need to squeeze is a little practice time before the race!" She grabbed Link's arm and dragged him to the edge of the island. "You should practice, right now! Call for your Loftwing" Zelda said, and with a gentle push she pushed Link of the island.  
Fear and understanding grabbed Link. He knew why he felt so different this morning. He couldn't sense his Loftwing nearby. Link blew on his fingers to call his Loftwing. No Loftwing came.  
"Link, call your Loftwing!" Zelda shouted.  
Link tried again. He blew harder this time, knowing and feeling the Loftwing would not come. No Lotwing came.  
"Link!" Zelda shouted. Zelda knew something was wrong. She took a step back and jumped down after her childhood friend. Midflight she blew on her fingers to summon her clear blue Loftwing. Gracefully she landed on the back of her Loftwing and speeded after the fallen Link.  
Link fell. At the moment Link saw Zelda jump after him his fear dissolved. It was odd, but seeing Zelda made him feel things would be all right. Link closed his eyes. He kept falling until he suddenly felt a pull from his shirt. Zelda had grabbed him. Link crawled on the Loftwing together he and Zelda flew back up to the goddess statue.  
Zelda's Loftwing was fatiqued.  
"I am sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard" Zelda said. Her Loftwing seemed to have sprained his left wing, so Zelda stroked the wing of the poor bird.  
"This is odd" Gaepora said. He looked over the edge where Link had fallen. "Very odd indeed" he mumbled. He looked a Link. "For a bird to ignore the call of hi master… It's unheard of!" Gaepora looked at the sky.  
"I can't sense my Loftwing either" Link said.  
Gaepora frowned his eyebrows. "That's a big problem. Especially since the wing ceremony is close at hand. Link. I'll see if we cannot delay the race a little. You go and find your Loftwing"  
Link nodded. He looked at Zelda. She still tended to her Loftwing. He looked at Gaepora and then left to search his Loftwing.  
Link's only hope was to find someone who knew more about his Loftwing's disappearance. His best bet would be the bazaar. The bazaar was a large mall were several shopkeepers held up shop. There was a small café, where people could enjoy several kinds of food. Gondo's was there managing a tinkerer's shop. There was a potion's shop. There was an item-check-in-counter. Surely there was someone in this bazaar that could help him. Then Link noticed the fortuneteller, named Sparrot. Link never really knew what to make of him. Link never put much faith in fortunetelling, but in this case… Link felt desperate. Maybe Sparrot could help him out. Link entered the tent of Sparrot.  
"Welcome, dear visitor" Sparrot said. His voice seemed oddly high for a man. It gave his voice a mystique or eerie quality. Link looked at the small man sitting on a pillow in front a crystal ball.  
"Can you help me?" Link asked. He looked at the crystal ball, wondering if there was any truth in all of this fortunetelling.  
"I am sure I can be of some help." Sparrot said. He gestured for Link to sit down on the pillow on the other side of the crystal ball. Link, frowning his eyebrows, sat down on the pillow.  
"It's like this, this morning…" Link began, but Sparrot quickly intervened. He raised a small hand. "Do not trouble me with the past." He spoke softly and slowly. "The future, the things that are not there yet, that is where the fortune lies". Link nodded. He wasn't really sure if this was such a good idea.  
"Let me read your fortune" Sparrot said. He mumbled odd words that sounded foreign in origin. He waved his hand over the crystal blue. It all looked as if he was putting up some sort of show. Then the crystal ball glowed bright blue. This startled Link.  
"I see… Yes… I see…" Sparrot said. His voice, if possible, sounded even higher. "Yes… the clouds are lifting. The veil of ignorance is moving slowly away." Sparrot stared into the blue crystal orb.  
Then Sparrot made an odd noise. He sounded afraid and terrified. "I see an evil radiance around you". Several images passed before Sparrot's eyes. He saw an evil large pig-like monster rampaging across the land. It cast it's dark shadow across the world. He saw an eternal downpair floating a kingdom. The inhabitants fleeing for survival. He saw a small child wearing a mask with evil eyes. It floated across the town cursing the world below him. "Please… no… more. NO MORE".  
Sparrot's eyes watered. He turned away from the blue orb and left the tent in a hurry. Sparrot had not spoken about the images he had seen.  
Puzzled en wondering Link left the fortuneteller's tent. That was a complete waste of time. He had no idea what Sparrot was going on about and he still had no idea where to look for his Loftwing.

Gaepora was sitting in his comfortable chair. His room at the knight-academy was quite large. On one side he had his desk. Here he did most of his work for the academy. But being the head-master was just part of his past time. Gaepora had always been fascinated by ancients texts and myth. He had a massive bookcase filled with books on ancient lore and mythology. Since he read quite of lot Gaepora wanted a comfortable chair to sit in when he was reading.  
Gaepora was once again reading the legend on the creation of Skyloft by the goddess. The incident with Link's Loftwing made him once again think about this legend. He felt events were set in motion, leading up to something, but he had no idea just what. His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.  
"Headmaster". It was Instructor Horwell.  
"Horwell. I am glad you came." Gaepora said. Gaepora explained the situation leading up to events this morning. The news puzzled Horwell aswell.  
"This is indeed unheard of" Horwell said. He looked out of the window of Gaepora's office. "What could have happened?".  
Gaepora sighed. He too had no idea.  
"The easiest answer, of course, is that someone captured the poor Loftwing and is now holding it captive" Horwell said. Gaepora shook his head. "It may be the easiest answer, but no one would that to another." Gaepora said.  
"For now, let Link try to find his Loftwing. We will postpone the ceremonial race until he is successful" Horwell said. Gaepora nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2: A stumble in the night

**Chapter 2: A stumble in the night**

Link had left Sparrot's tent. He still had no clue about his Loftwing.  
"Hey Link"  
Gondo, the owner of the tinkerer's shop called Link over. Gondo was a strong broad-shoulder man. He was usually tinkering with all kinds of equipment. He did a lot of tinkering for others, but in his spare time he was working on a robot. The robot was in his family for generations, but it had never really worked. Gondo's lifelong dream was to see the robot activated one day.  
"I saw Sparrot ran away in a hurry" Gondo chuckled. His tinkering shop was just opposite the fortuneteller's tent. "You must have scared him quite a bit. What did you do?" Gondo laughed.  
Link shrugged his shoulders.  
"Gondo. Have you seen or heard anything about my Loftwing?" Link asked.  
Gondo frowned. "Not lately. Loftwing don't usually come into the bazaar. How so?"  
Link explained how he couldn't sense his Loftwing anywhere. Yesterday everything was fine, but since this morning he felt like waking up in the twilight zone.  
"Hold on" Gondo said. "You said it must have happened tonight, whatever it was, right".  
Link nodded. "I suppose so".  
Gondo's home was on the eastern side of Skyloft. His home was near the great lake with the magnificent waterfall. "Last night" Gondo explained "I heard voices behind my home. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were making a lot of noise."  
Link grabbed Gondo's arm. "You think someone abducted by Loftwing?" Link asked.  
Gondo shrugged his big shoulders. "Dunno. But it did not sound good to me."  
Link gave a soft smile. It was not much to go on, but this was the first possible clue to finding his Loftwing.  
"Thanks" Link yelled and left the Bazaar. He was heading for Gondo's home, hoping to find some clues about the events last night. Maybe he would find his Loftwing.

To get to Gondo's house the easiest route was across the big plaza. The plaza was the location of all mayor events on Skyloft. It was the main location for all festivities.  
Three young men were on the plaza. The middle one was Groose. He was the easiest to see with his broad shoulders and deep red hair. On his right was Cawlin. Like Groose, he too was a student at the academy. Cawlin was a lot shorter than Groose. He was rather shy, and often stood in Groose's shadow. Left of Groose stood another student of the academy, Stritch. Stritch was a lot taller than Groose, but not nearly as muscular. Stritch was tall, but very thin. He usually just minded his own business, but he was always in for a bit of fun.  
"You know, Groose" Stritch said "that sure was pain with all the scratching an pecking, getting that bird behind the waterfall". It was not nearly as fun a Stritch had expected.  
"Are you sure it was all right… I mean.." Cawlin said. His voice shook with excitement and fear. Stritch nodded. "What if Gondo heard us. He is a light sleeper, you know."  
Groose gave them a mean look. "You'll thank me when that good-for-nothing cannot race today." Groose said. "Then tell me, it wasn't worth it".  
Groose and his companions stood facing the waterfall. This way they never saw or heard Link arrive. Link however heard everything Groose had said.  
"What do you mean Groose" Link said in a demeaning tone.  
Groose, was slightly startled, but quickly returned to his cocky attitude. "I… ahem… heard you had a problem today." Groose said. "Heard you had a nasty fall this morning". His voice mimicked the demeaning tone of Link. Groose walked towards Link. He circled him, constantly keeping his eyes on Link. "Your bird never came to help you, did it?". Groose smirked. "I wonder how that can be. I always believed that Loftwing are loyal creature. Mine ALWAYS comes when I call."  
To show Link's he was not boasting he whistled on his fingers. Almost immediately his Loftwing came, and landed gracefully on the right side of Groose. "See?" Groose said.  
Link raised his fists. Normally Link was a gentle person. He was not easily provoked, but Groose was doing a good job provoking him now. Not only the abduction of his Loftwing, but the boasting a gloating, was more than Link could stand.  
Groose smiled. "You wanna fight me? Are you sure you're up to it?"  
Link was about to charge. "I mean that fall this morning… What's more… You had to be rescued…. by a GIRL". Groose gave a hardly laugh. He looked at Cawlin and Stritch how obviously needed to join the laughing, which they did on cue. "A girl" Groose laughed.  
"Ahem".  
Just behind Groose stood another girl. Zelda, dressed in her mauve robe stood, hands on her hips, stood behind Groose.  
"Oh…. Zelda…. Hey. Nay, it's …. Uh…. " Groose stambled.  
Zelda walked closer to the man who towered over her. She pointed a lender finger towards Groose. "Don't ever try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you?"  
Zelda's eyes were just as blue and beautiful as ever, but there was a fierceness in her eyes that made you think twice about messing about with her. Groose gave a nervous chuckle. He looked at Zelda and turned around. He turned to Link. "I hope you'll find your bird" Groose said with a smirk and together with his two minions jumped of the island, soaring away on their Loftwing.  
Zelda looked at Link. Her eyes betrayed a mixture of fear and confusion.  
"I get the feeling… " Zelda said. "No, not even Groose whould do that".  
"Yes he would!" Link said. "I heard him. My Loftwing is being held behind the waterfall."  
Zelda gasped. "You mean… he actually". Link nodded.  
Zelda focused her thoughts and looked at Link. "Then we need to hurry. We need to get to the cave behind the waterfall."  
The waterfall ended in the great lake. Behind the waterfall was a small cave. The cave leads to a small clearing. This cave and clearing are usually avoided by anyone on Skyloft. First of all the place was not accessible with a Loftwing, but more importantly the cave was on the place on Skyloft where dangerous animals lived. All animals on Skyloft are either friendly, like the Loftwing and other pets the inhabitants, or they are harmless, like the many bugs on the island. Only in the cave are dangerous creatures that live out their lives in the shadows.  
Link looked at Zelda. He was about to take off for the cave when Zelda grabbed his arm. "I'm going with you" Zelda said. Link looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and knew there was no stopping her. "But first things first. We need a sword. The cave is too dangerous otherwise".  
Link had to agree to that. Unfortunately all sword, all weapons for that matter, were forbidden on Skyloft. There wasn't exactly a law about the possession of weapons, but no one really needed a weapon, so why should there be any.  
"Instructor Eagus will surely lend us a sword." Zelda said.

***  
Fledge looked glum and distressed. He was carrying a heavy burden. He was passing up and down along the corridor on the ground floor. "Should I have told him?" Fledge mumbled. He turned around and walked back along the corridor.  
There were several doors leading up to the corridor. Most of them were the rooms of the students at the knight-academy. The room of Pipit was on the ground floor. Pipit was a graduate of the knight-academy. He graduated in last year's wing-ceremony. Ever since then he has become a knight. This meant patrolling the island, helping people in need, and keeping an eye for suspicious circumstances. And Fledge look glum walking up en down the corridor qualified as a suspicious circumstance.  
"Fledge" Pipit said. "What are you doing?"  
Fledge was shy, as always. He looked at Pipit, who much more looked the part of a knight. "What… What am I … do.. doing?" Fledge asked. "I am w… walking al.. along the corridor".  
Pipit knew Fledge had always been nervous. It was because of this that Fledge had yet to become a knight, even though he was a student longer than most of them. Still, there was something going on that Fledge wasn't telling.  
"Come on, Fledge. Whatever it is, you can tell me" Pipit said. He showed a soft smile, hoping to gain Fledges trust. And it worked. Fledge swallowed and started to talk.  
In quite a lot words Fledge told Pipit how he heard something last night. This was of course suspicious so Fledge went to see what the noise was all about. The noise was coming from the garden. So Fledge went outside. Outside he saw what was making the noise. Even though it was dark outside, Fledge could clearly see three men, carrying something heavy. It looked like a struggling Loftwing but he couldn't be sure. The three men left the garden and were gone.  
"Did you see, who these men were?" Pipit asked.  
Fledge shook his head. "They looked like Groose, Cawlin and Stritch. But I can't be sure".  
Pipit sighed. "You should have informed in of the instructors about this".  
The news about Link's missing Loftwing was common knowledge by now. So Pipit immediately understood that these three men abducted the Loftwing.  
Pipit patted Fledge on the back. "Please, Fledge. Go see the headmaster. Tell him everything you told me".  
Pipit knew he had to act. The abduction of a Lofting was unheard of, but still… He had to help Link find the Loftwing. He left the corridor and went into the garden to see if he couldn't find any clues left behind from the events of last night.  
"LINK!" Pipit said when he saw Link and Zelda approach the garden. "Your Loftwing" Pipit said. "It has been abducted". Link nodded. Pipit quickly explained what Fledge had told him. Link nodded.  
"I know. My Loftwing is being held behind the waterfall" Link said.  
Pipit gasped. "Are you sure?".  
Link nodded again. "Positive."  
"That is terrible" Pipit said. "That cave is crawling with dangerous creatures."  
"That's why we want to borrow a sword from Eagus" Zelda explained.  
"Good idea" Pipit responded. He looked at Link. "A sword would be useful, but you still should be careful. I hear the bats in the cave are quick as oil."  
"We know. But I have to do this." Link sighed.  
Zelda placed her hand on Link's should. "We will get through this" she said in a gentle tone. Pipit looked at Link. "What can we do?" he asked.  
Link looked at Pipit. "Zelda and I will go free my Loftwing. Could you tell the headmaster what has happened?" Link said. Pipit nodded. "You can count on me".  
Together Link and Zelda left for Eagus's training cabin. That's where he would be this time of day.


End file.
